Star Wars: Force Wielder
by Mo-azk Devus
Summary: An epic adventure crossing war-torn star systems. Mo-azk Devus an outcast slave must solve the mystery of his unknown identity and his powerful connection to the Force. Chased by ruthless bounty hunters who wants his head as their trophy. Captain Carilion and the crew of the infiltrator starship must decide to flee or help Mo-azk Devus and his companion Kovilla save the galaxy.


_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….**_

_**Before the dark times. Before the Empire. Before the Jedi masters. Before the dark lords of the Sith. There was always the Force!**_

_**STARWARS: Force Wielder by Sean Parker**_

_**CHAPTER 1 **_

_**He who is nameless is worthless**_

**_In the year of our lord 9,856 BBY, near the triple star system Zonju V on the remote planet Crom, a vicious band of exiled mercenaries kidnap and sell into slavery a child from a botched assassination attempt._**

**_Under boot and heel the child was made to suffer, badly beaten, broken bones and horribly scarred, not even worthy of being given a name, a slave used as a tool to scavenge undetonated land mines. The valuable explosives along with other profitable weapons of war, are the last remnants of forgotten wars fought long ago. The selling of recovered military munitions fuels an Underground Black Market between neighboring star systems._**

**_Star systems constantly on the brink of war, threatening the entire region of space with endless conflict and death. With bleeding fingers, the boy was whipped by his cruel masters and ordered to dig with his bare hands. He spent many years traveling from planet to planet, recycling profitable weapons of war. Increasing his cruel master's profits, incentivizing the slavers to push deeper into the unknown regions of uncharted space. _**

**_One day on his 17 birthday, while scavenging on the remote planet of Ki-yar, the force-sensitives young man was drawn to a mystical energy source near a burnt down tree stump, on a war-torn battlefield. He begins digging in the filth and muck of the mud, beneath the burning heat of the scorching sun. He feels the cool breeze blowing on his sweat drenched skin, then hears an unmistakable whisper carried on the wind say._**

**_(Dig here… dig deeply!) The boy curious begins to dig in the soft mud, his aching fingers digging deeply into the soil, digging deeper and deeper into the muck of the mud, searching until finding the first of its kind, a fist-sized glowing white crystal. _**

**_The echoing whisper tells him it can sooth his pain, freeing him of suffering, if he would only let go of his anger! But the boy channels all of his hate and fury into the stone, corrupting the pure crystal, bleeding it red! Creating the first of its kind a glowing red kyber crystal. The living energy inside the crystal seem to be generating a life Force! _**

**_This mystical force of living energy bonds with the boy. Igniting his consciousness. Awakening a passion for freedom, the truth of his unknown identity and a desire to exacts revenge on the mercenaries, who abducted and sold him into slavery! At the reach of days end the slaves gather together and stand in a straight line._**

**_As the guard approach to collect the days haul, the boy hears the whisper speak to him again and says. "Use the Force to suppress the guard's emotions. Control his thoughts with the Force. Use the Force to influence his actions and the guard will obey your every command." As the guard approaches the boy, he makes eye contact with the guard staring at him with soulless eyes and says in a deepening commanding hypnotic voice._**

**_(Take me to your captain at once, he has requested my presence on the bridge of your ship.) The boys deep hypnotizing voice echoes inside the guard's mind over and over again. placing the guard in a hypnotic stupor that forces him to obey the boy's commands, the guard reaches for his keys and unlocks the boy shackles. _**

**_Then leads the boy past the two security checkpoints and onto the spacecraft, utilizing a nearby turbolift the guard leads the boy to the bridge of the starship. When bridge officer on duty, responds to their unauthorized presence on the bridge, his body is levitated into the air and viciously choked to death, then thrown into the corner!_**

**_Every member of the 5-man bridge crew are shocked by what they see, but as they stand up to respond to the threat of the boy's presence, each one of them starts grabbing their throats falling to their knees struggling to breathe. _**

**_Each of them gasping for air being choked to death! After the cruel abusive salve masters are all dead, the boy manipulates the control panels and initiates a systems core overload. With only seconds before the ship explodes, he locates an escape pod and jettison to safety. The massive explosion kills everyone on board the vessel, and draws unwanted attention from every aggressive predator in the surrounding jungle._**

**_The slave's now free revolt against their captors, turning on the four remaining guards throwing rocks until stoning them to death. The boy emerges from the escape pod surrounded by the freed slaves, shouting and cheering thanking him for destroying the cruel slavers and their spaceship. Thanking him for their freedom. The boy uses the force to release their binds, the men now unshackled ask for his help to get off-world and back to their home-world. The boy promises the ragged group of broken-down old men, he will help them get back to their home worlds. They devise a plan to travel to the populated side of the planet, crossing a deadly and dangerous terrain filled with blood thirsty creature's, hidden booby traps and bio land mines. They gather all the tools and weapons they can scavenge from the exploded starship and the escape pod._**

**_They set out on their journey to find transport off-world. Without any other alternatives hiking through the treacherous jungle is their only option for finding any help getting off-world. Walking only a few meters in to the jungle before the boy senses a beast on their tracks, sensing they are being stalked by a mysterious creature, something big and very hungry!_**

**_Masking its biomarker while tracking their scent, the massive beast leaps in for an attack, striking the men with fierce 10-inch fangs. Tearing into their flesh, ripping their bodies apart, the vicious attack and blood-curdling screams, draws more creatures to the attack, as a feeding frenzy ensues, the men are being eaten alive._**

**_The boy leaps into the middle of the attacking creatures and places a proximity mine on the neck of the largest beast, grabbing three men and dashing away with incredible speeds. The explosion severs the head of the massive beast as it falls over dead._**

**_Startling the other attacking creatures to scatter off into the thick brush of the jungle. Safe from attack the men gather their wounded as cries for help come from half-eaten men, their painful pleas for aid echoes throughout the quiet jungle night! Desperate to help the men from bleeding to death the boy takes the crystal from his pocket, clutching the glowing red stone, intensifying his connection to the force. Increasing his powers to sense out other lifeforms, stretching out with his feelings searching for help. Probing the vast unknown of the jungle, until sensing another life force nearby._**

**_A powerful presence not far from the camp, he senses the life force of an ancient Mystic Seer. He tells the men before leaving the camp, he's going to look for help!_**

**_Using the force, the boy increases his speed stamina and endurance, he's running faster than sight moving quicker than the blink of an eye, running through the jungle foliage. Following an ancient trail leading to an old stoic village near a broken-down bridge, the trail leads alongside the river._**

**_Following the path running through the jungle at night, feeling the life force from every living creature in the dense forest. The force guides the boy through the darkness of the night as he finds the hidden home of this Mystic Seer. _**

**_He boldly enters the hut and sees an old woman standing by a roaring fire, she's fixated in a trance staring into the fire, whispering an ancient prayer over and over again. The old women lifts her head, turns her staring gaze from the fire and with an old crackly tired voice asks. (Who are you, what do you want?)_**

"**_I don't know who I am. But I need your help! I have wounded men not far from here, attacked by beast from the darkness. Some of the men are hurt very badly they need healing! The boy says." (My payment? The Seer asks.) _**

"**_I have nothing of value to offer you, please! The men are dying as we speak, will you help us?!" The boy asks. (I can sense the crystal's life force in your pocket. Let me have it as payment and I will agree to help you and the men! The Seer says.) _**

"**_No! I cannot part with it; the crystal and I are one! It called to me and we are bonded by the will of the Force. The boy says." (If you allow me to feed from the crystal's life force, I will help you! I promise it won't harm the crystal in any way. The Seer says.)_**

**_Desperate the boy levitates the crystal from his pocket and into the hands of the Mystic Seer, she places the crystal on top of an old wooden table, centered inside a hexagon carved into the top of the wooden table. The Mystic Seer speaks an ancient prayer and the crystal begins the glow with intensity._**

**_A bleeding red crimson aura emanates from the stone, as she bleeds the crystal's life force, she telepathically connects her consciousness with the crystal's harmonic frequency. Draining the power, she needs to sustain her living life force. Absorbing pure energy from the glowing crystal._**

**_The Mystic Seer hums a low vibrational tune as the crystal's harmonic frequency resonates throughout her entire body. Causing a cascade of regenerative growth, revitalizing her DNA sequence to de-age her physical appearance._**

**_Restoring her youth and beauty, vitality and power! The old woman transformed into a beautiful 20-year-old young woman. Her jade green eyes reflecting the light from the fire as her long curly golden hair shimmers in the dimly lit squalor. She screams out in pain as the power of the crystal overwhelms her new body. _**

**_The boy responds quickly by pulling the crystal from the Mystic Seers hands and then levitates crystal back into his pocket. As the after effect of the transformation wears off. She comes to her senses stands up, reaches for clothing and adorns the appropriate garments for someone of her stature. _**

**_She looks at the boy and speaks. (Thank you for allowing me to absorb the crystal's essence of the force, restoring my youth and beauty! My name is Kovilla, Seer of the north, I am indebted to you and your servant for as long as you need me. That crystal holds immense power! Where did you find it?)_**

"**_I didn't. It found me. It called out to me. Drew me to it and bonded me to the force! The crystal and I are one you see, our fate tide together to the very end of this journey. The boy says." (Yes, the Force is with you, I felt your power within the crystal, it revealed to me everything about you. Where you are from. Who you really are and how you came to be on this planet?_**

**_You are a slave, abducted from the planet Crom taken by a ruthless band of mercenaries, called Klan Devus, you were stolen from the noble house of Mo-azk. Your entire family was slaughtered, killed off because someone wanted to stop your father from completing the black-market weapons trade, from becoming legalized taxed and regulated. _**

**_Putting an end to slavery in this entire region of space, your father led the console which proposed the legislature. That made your father a marked man. Marked for death, by a lot of rouge governments who stood to lose control of their systems economy. I am sorry, it would seem as if you have lost everything. But nevertheless, the Force is with you, it has chosen you for purpose and that has got to mean something! Kovilla says.) _**

"**_I did not lose everything. Everything was taken from me, there is a difference. You said Klan Devus was responsible for what happened to me? I have to find this Klan Devus! But first we must help the men back at camp and then we find this exiled band of mercenaries, this Klan Devus! The boy says." _**

**_I owe you a great debt for restoring my youth and vitality, I will follow you to the ends of the galaxy to repay it. I will load supplies and medicines onto my speeder at once. Kovilla says. _**

"**_They use Kovilla's speeder to zip through the jungles rugged terrain, returning to camp but when they arrive all they find is nothing. The wounded men are all missing, all of them gone, almost 30 men seem to have vanished in the night. _**

**_No blood trails or broken branches or leaves, no tracks trails of any kind. No bodies, nothing left behind to indicate the men's whereabouts! It's as if they all just vanished in the night. _**

**_(Use the force! Kovilla says.) The boy agrees with Kovilla and tries to meditate seeking a vision to help find the location of the missing men. He kneels beside the camp fire, closes his eyes, clears his mind and focusses his thoughts on the group of missing men. Seeing only darkness by the flickering flame of the camp fire._**

**_Until flashes appear inside his mind, vivid images of past tens flood his consciousness! With his arms crossed and his legs folded his body locked into a deep trance, meditating until his body levitates inches off the jungle floor. When the visions stop his body drifts back down to the floor, he snaps out of the trance and begins to speaks. "A drop ship, I saw… A drop ship evacuate the men off world. The drop ship responded to the distress Beacon from the escape pod I jettison! It's my fault the slavers have retaken the men, they all are in grave danger. We have to go after them! Now!" The boy says._**

**_Okay this has turned into a rescue mission, and I know just the place we can get a starship, but the pilots at this place will require payment. Kovilla says. Just leave that part to me, I already have a plan, trust me. The boy says." _**

**_The two leave on the speeder headed to the far side of the planet seeking transport off-world. Hours later they arriving at the Basin Guam spaceport. A gutter town owned by the Black Market. _**

**_They leave Kovilla's speeder in front of this old tattered bar filled with galactic head hunters, shmack dealers and flesh traders. The two boldly walk into the tavern filled with slavers bounty hunters mercenaries gun-runners soldiers-of-fortune and a vast array of scum and hooded villains._**

**_Kovilla stays by the front door as lookout, as the boy walks up to the bar and stares down the entire room of outlaws. With a look hatred and disgust in his eyes, he shouts out at the top of his lungs. Silencing the entire room!_**

"**_I need a fast ship… for a rescue mission, one of you will take me and my companion to our destination and I will let the rest of you live! The boy shouts."_**

**_The room explodes into laughter nearly everyone pointing their finger at the skinny almost scrawny 17-year-old boy demanding one of their starships. Until the boy clutches the crystal inside of his pocket, intensifying his connection to the Force, his eyes begin to glow a fiery red-orange and the laughter from the men suddenly turn into desperate gurgling sounds of suffocating men being strangled to death. The men are desperately struggling to breathe, fighting for their lives. Some men fall over. _**

**_Some roll onto the floor. Some drop down to their knees, but all of them clutching their throats being strangling to death. Struggling to breathe, fighting to catch one breath of air. As everyone in the entire bar is nearly choked to death. _**

**_One man reluctantly raises his hand up, and the boy releases the rest the men from the Force choke. Every one of them is grabbing their throats taking deep breaths of air, gasping oxygen just trying to catch their breath again._**

**_(Who are you kovilla ask as the man is staggering to his feet.) "My name is Carilion captain of the infiltrator starship and I want to live! My ship is fast, one of the fastest, and I'll take you and your companion anywhere you want to go in the galaxy! Just spare my life and if possible, my ship! Captain Carilion says."_**

"**_Wise choice Carilion… prep your ship for immediate takeoff, we must leave at once. The boy says." Wait! Before we go, I have to know... who are you? What are you? Where do you come from? What is your name?! Captain Carilion asks." _**

**_The boy turns around and stares at the crowd of cowering men in the bar and says. "My name… is Mo-azk Devus!" _**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_The Desolation of Devus _**

"**_This is my ship the infiltrator! Captain Carilion says." A TYT500A light freighter 0.3 modified hyperdrive rigged for stealth runs and gun smuggling, the impressive ship when's favor with Mo-azk Devus as he enters the sleek speedy vessel he is asking captain Carilion technical questions about the ship operations, showing a great interest in piloting the starship._**

**_The captain encourages Mo-azk Devus to take lessons in the flight simulator and learn how to pilot the infiltrator. Kovilla dislikes Captain Carilion, gun smuggling for profit keeps her world enthralled in constant wars. _**

**_But for the sake of the rescue mission, she decides to puts her personal feeling aside and focuses on the task at hand, helping find the missing slaves. She gives the captain the coordinates to the slavers home world of Vijaa a small backwards planet near the outer rim._**

"**_Let me introduce you two to my crew, this is Yah-yo-boi and Bix two of the best smugglers on this side of the galaxy. Says Captain Carilion." _**

**_(Captain? Why are we helping these two… strange looking individuals? Ask Yah-yo-boi.) "See the women, she's some kind of witch and the boy… well, I have no idea what he is._**

**_Thought I seen everything in this galaxy, but I have never seen anything like him before. Trust me, we don't have a choice! We have to help them; our very lives depend on it! Captain Carilion says to his crew." (You're the captain, and that's good enough for me. says Yah-ya-boi.) "Bix lay in a course to planet Vijaa and send out warning beacons to all mercenaries in the outer rim, will need their permission to travel through those unprotected regions of space. Says Captain Carilion." _**

**_When I used the force to summon the vision of what happened to the men. I saw the slavers drop ship take them off-world. But that wasn't all I saw, the Force showed me something else! A weapon! A weapon like no other, a laser sword made of glowing plasma._**

**_As elegant and beautiful as it is destructive and powerful! I believe the Force is telling me something. Says Mo-azk Devus. If it's a weapon you want my ship is full of them, Bix pull up our weapons list let him see our full inventory._**

**_See…what did I tell you! We have any kind of weapon you could want; rifles, pistols, blasters and detonators pick one! It's yours. Captain Carilion says. Blasters are slow! I need something to reflect my lighting fast reflexes! Wait a minute. Scroll backwards, I saw something on the list. _**

**_Stop… right there! That's it! Now that looks interesting a hilt built for a laser sword! Just like in my vision. Mo-azk Devus says. Sorry about that sir, I showed him the wrong list, those weapons are inoperative rejects, failed for one reason or another from design flaw to lack of an ample power supply to insufficient components. There's an array of reasons why that junk isn't working properly! _**

**_The hilt was merely a concept drawing. Shall I pull up the current list of weapons sir? Asks Bix. No Bix! leave it here on this list… I've seen this weapon before. In my visions. It seemed to be calling out to me! Just a whisper from the dark side of the Force! Continually Repeating the same three words, over and over again! "Ignite the blade!"_**

**_And now I see the same Hilt on your screens… I never believed in fate. But with such a brutal upbringing as I had, it's hard to believe in anything, but nevertheless fate has brought us together. I can feel the will of the force and I believe it wants me to build this weapon! Says Mo-azk Devus. _**

**_Among my people the very bravest of us would seek out a vision quest, we would go deep into the forbidden jungle without food or water for days and meditate, until receiving powerful vision from our ancestors, the knowledge from our elders would serve as a guide to help our way forward. Maybe you should try to meditate. It did help you find the lost men. Kovilla says._**

**_Taking the Mystic Seers advice Mo-azk Devus goes to find a quiet place to meditate. "What is he?" Captain Carilion asks Kovilla as Mo-azk Devus walks away, but she does not answer Carilion she just stares at him._**

"**_Look! I know you don't like me, but we both know what this is. We both now serve under the boy's power; I suggest we make it work! Now answer me, who is he? Why can he do the things he can do, what's this strange power he possesses?" _**

**_Captain Carilion asks Kovilla. But she doesn't say a word, she just stares at Carilion with a look of contempt and walks away, ignoring him and returns to her quarters. The Captain annoyed, goes to the bridge of his ship. Mo-azk Devus sitting on the floor of his room with his legs folded, levitates the crystal from his pocket to within inches from his face. Closes his eyes and begins to meditate. Telepathically connecting his mind with the harmonic frequency of the crystal's life force, feeling the spiritual presence of the Force intensive until fully enveloping his consciousness. _**

**_The feeling is like being wrapped in Wisdom Peace and Power, the Universal Life of Living Energy. Mo-azk Devus feels the presence of the Living Force surround him. And he asks the Living Force the most pertinent question of all. "Who am I?" _**

**_The whisper from the force responds to his question. "A creation from the well spring of life. A splinter in the mind's eye. A shattered piece of what's to come. The future." The Whisper says._**

"**_Your saying I'm some kind of experiment by the will of the Force?" Ask Mo-azk Devus. "You are that, what you are. The living embodiment of the Force, a precursor a forerunner for what is to come. The future." The Whisper says. _**

"**_And the crystal?" Ask Mo-azk Devus. "The crystal amplifies your connection to the Force! Strengthens your bond to it. But to truly understand the great mystery before you. You must fully embrace the true nature of the Force, construct the weapon!_**

**_Use the crystal to power the blade and you will be invincible… only then can you serve your purpose set forth by the Force. Ignite the blade embrace your fate and for fill your destiny!" After the voice of the whisper fades away. The connection to the Force is broken! But with those same words, echoing over and over again inside his mind, (ignite the blade! Fulfill your destiny!) _**

**_Inspired by the Force to construct the weapon. Mo-azk Devus marches to the bridge to speaks with the captain. "Carilion! I need the blueprints for the hilt and all technical specs related to the laser sword's construction!?" Mo-azk Devus asks the captain._**

"**_I don't have them! That Hilt was one of many weapons on a list of failed experiments, classified as non-functional. Most were sent to the scrap heap even before they were tested. And all non-functional designs were wiped from the database._**

**_what you saw was an old out dated weapons list, no longer active… I'm sorry! But those weapon designs were destroyed a long time ago! It would take a great weapons master to create any of those weapons." Says Captain Carilion. _**

"**_When I was 13 years old. I grew tired of enslavement, of captivity, I tried to escape. I stole a blaster from a guard, and tried to free myself from the slaver's shackles. But when I fired the blaster. The laser beam ricocheted off my shackles, bounced off my cell walls and struck me in my shoulder._**

**_I have hated blasters ever since! I guess, I've all ways hated blasters. The weapon of the slavers. I was drawn to the Hilt for a reason and the Force has guided me on this path for a purpose. I will use the Force to build the weapon." Mo-azk Devus says. _**

"**_The slavers use a special metal to construct their stun cuffs, impenetrable to all weapons! Making them inescapable. Constructed from a rare metallic called Phrik, mined on a wayward planet not far from here! That's why the blaster ricocheted off the shackles, the metal is virtually indestructible." Says Captain Carilion._**

"**_If it deflected the beam, perhaps it can house the beam as well? Encapsulating the plasma beam inside the hilt, stabilizing the energy source within the crystal, balancing the plasma flow into a stream of solid energy! _**

**_A hilt made from this rare metallic Phrik, combined with the crystal could stabilize the power source and bring the laser sword to life?! It's worth the risk and I have to try." Mo-azk Devus says._**

**_What are you thinking?! Captain Carilion asks Mo-azk Devus. _**

**_The Force will guide me! I will use the Force to construct the weapon! I will build the laser sword. Captain, take me to this, wayward planet where I can obtain the rare metallic Phrik!_**

**_I will construct the hilt from the Phrik metal and use the crystal to power the sword! Mo-azk Devus says. As you wish, Bix, redirect the nav-computer lay in a course to the planet Gattic! Captain Carilion says._**

**_But captain! Gattic is a war zone, hostile to all ships in the quadrant. We could get blasted out of the sky upon approach! Bix says. Then we don't get detected! We sneak in using stealth mode._**

**_Obtain the Phrik and sneak out undetected and unsuspected. They won't even know we were there! Simple. Captain Carilion says. You make it sound simple. Kovilla says._**

**_Trust me, stealth runs are our specialty, and the planet of Gattic is a gunrunner's dream. It will be a walk in the park. Captain Carilion says with a smirk on his face. I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this? Kovilla says._**

**_I heard the new faction, installed motion trackers around each planet in every star system. A way to detour gun smugglers from taking advantage of the constant wars breaking-out across their governing systems. Says Bix._**

**_Sounds right at home for you Carilion, plenty of customers to take advantage of. Kovilla says, mocking the captain. You have no right to judge me, some of us didn't choose the life we live, we just try to make the best of it._**

**_Besides I have a right to make a living for myself in this burnt out existence were all living in! Carilion says to Kovilla. Just keep telling yourself that._**

**_But we both know the truth. Don't we!? You supply the poorest people in the galaxy with the means to keep killing themselves, all the while making a huge profit for yourself! Kovilla says._**

**_She's got you there captain. Bix says. Stay out of this Bix. What I do, is not about greed! It's simply supply and demand. besides I'm good at it! Captain Carilion says._**

**_And what about the lives destroyed in the process?! Kovilla asks. What about them?! Captain Carilion arrogantly asks. My family! My entire family was killed! By the weapons you smuggle you jerk! I knew you were a greedy, selfish bastard, who do anything to stay alive! But I didn't think you were heartless monster. But I guess, I know now, huh. Kovilla says._**

**_Kovilla angrily walks-off headed to her quarters! She'll be okay captain, just give her some time to cool off._**

**_Bix, is there any way to avoid those motion trackers? Mo-azk Devus asks. No! Not that I'm aware of. They're impervious to all scanners. Sealed inside a self-perpetuating gravity field, drifting in synchronous orbit around a planets center of gravity._**

**_Making them virtually undetectable to all scanners! Not even the infiltrator's advanced long-range scanners can differentiate between the motion trackers gravity field and the planet's gravity field, rendering them impervious to any detection. If one motion tracker is alerted to our presence, the entire planets automated defense system will respond and destroy our ship. It's too risky sir, I don't think we should go!_**

**_Unless he can do the impossible and navigate through the clairvoyance of empty space. I'm telling you it's not possible, we're going to get detected and blown to pieces. Bix says._**

**_We may have an advantage; I believe I can use the Force to sense those motion trackers and find us a safe way through them. You are going to have to trust me. Mo-azk Devus says._**

**_Trust?! Trust is a two-way street pal, and we don't know anything about you. Who you are, what we're doing here!? Nothing, and we're supposed to trust you just like that. You said this is a rescue mission, but why do I feel like we're being threatened if we don't cooperate with you. Bix says. _**

**_Because if you don't cooperate, I will kill you… trust in that. Mo-azk Devus says. You said the Force what is the Force? Yah-yo-boi ask. The Force is the mystical energy field created by all living life-forms in the universe._**

**_Only the chosen can wield its power, Mo-azk is one of those rare individuals. You should feel honored to serve such a power. Kovilla says. I know you're afraid. Because I am too but the Force has chosen me for a reason, it has chosen all of us and we are all on the same path now, a journey we must follow to the end! _**

**_Take us to this planet, Bix. Mo-azk Devus says. But Captain it could be suicide! Bix says to Carilion. Just do it Bix. We don't really have a choice here! Do we?! Captain Carilion ask Mo-azk Devus. No! You do not have a choice! Now! Take us to this wayward planet of Gattic Bix! Mo-azk Devus demands. Yes sir! Bix says._**

**_I trust you! I just hope you know what you're doing. Kovilla whispers to Mo-azk Devus. Yeah, me too! Mo-azk Devus responds. _**

"**_Bix inputs the new coordinates into the nav-computer, and the infiltrator changes heading at lightspeed, now on course traveling to the planet Gattic. Standing on the bridge of the ship. Mo-azk Devus closes his eyes and levitates the crystal from his pocket into the palm of his hand and begins to meditate._**

**_Clutching the crystal tighter, as if doing so deepens his bond to the Force. As the infiltrator arrives in the war-torn region of space, Bix initiate the infiltrator's stealth mode. _**

**_Yah-yo-boi's ingenious invention was specifically created for the infiltrator to illegally smuggle weapons throughout the restricted zones of galactic space. It recycles vibrating energy signals along the outer hull of the infiltrator spaceship, continuously refracting the spaceship's cyber-marker. _**

**_Rendering the infiltrator spaceship invisible to all scanners! Except, for motion trackers, they are extremely effective at detecting any movement within a planet's gravity field. _**

**_Making them a very effective deterrent for unregistered spaceships, illegally smuggling weapons from planet to planet without a legal permit! As the infiltrator approaches the planet of Gattic, Mo-azk Devus reaches his hand out, palm open, fingers extended._**

**_Using the Force to steer the infiltrator through the planet's gravity well, Bix precisely following every course correction dictated by Mo-azk Devus, his right hand clutching the crystal his left hand extended outward towards the planet. _**

**_Stretching out with his feelings, sensing his way through the explosive minefield of motion trackers. Following a maze of intricate course corrections Bix, unable to keep up with the complex adjustments, makes an uncharacteristic mistake for such a crack pilot and inputs incorrect data into the nav-computer._**

**_Drifting the infiltrator spaceship within centimeters of scraping a motion tracker, passing too close as the blinking red light on the motion tracker is alerted and begins to tick faster and faster detecting movement from the infiltrator spacecraft._**

**_Alerted to their presence milliseconds away from warning the entire planets defense system! Mo-azk Devus senses a disturbance in the Force and stretches out with his power, crushing the device! Rendering it inoperative before it could alert the planets defense systems. A close call, but the infiltrator safely continues to traverses through the treacherous region of space, until reaching the upper atmosphere of the planet Gattic. Bix places the infiltrator in perfect synchronous orbit around the planet._**

"**_You're a heck of a pilot Bix, I'm impressed! Began scanning the planet for the nearest quantity of the Phrik metallic! I'll need a pure refined source of the metal to properly construct the hilt." Mo-azk Devus says._**

**_Bix is scanning the entire hemisphere, continent by continent every sector of the planet when a detection ping rings out indicating a hit. Bix says _**

"**_I found it! Scanners are indicating a small amount of the metallic hidden inside a chamber within an ancient Temple not far from here!" Seems simple enough. Carilion says. Yah-yo-Boi, pull up an interior scan of the Temple._**

**_I'll need a quiet way to sneak in an obtain the Phrik metallic. Mo-azk Devus says. Bix plot a return course inside the nav-computer along the exact same trajectory we used to enter the planet's atmosphere, in case of a hasty retreat we follow the exact same path to get out of here as we did to get here. Captain Carilion says. Yes sir. Bix says. _**

**_I meticulously scanned every level of the Temple and I found something. Yah-yo-boi says. _**

**_Yeah, I see it, right there beneath the bottom basement! A hidden passage beneath the chamber, it leads straight into the heart of the Temple! That's my way in. Good job Yah-yo-Boi! I'll have to go alone. This is my task to accomplish and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Besides I'll move much quicker by myself. Mo-azk Devus says._**

**_Yeah, but you won't have any one to watch your back down there! Let me come with you? Kovilla ask. No! This… I must do alone. Besides I want you to keep an eye on the crew and the ship, understood. Mo-azk Devus whispers to Kovilla. Okay! I'll monitor the scanners and wait for your extraction beacon. Says Kovilla. _**

"**_With the infiltrator hovering high above the canyon floor. Mo-azk Devus opens the bay doors of spaceship and leaps from over two miles above the surface of the planet Gattic!_**

**_Free-falling 12,000 feet in a matter of seconds, falling into the mysterious canyon below. Using the Force to decelerate his free-falling speed, until hovering softly to the canyons floor. Hitting the ground running. _**

**_Moving faster than sight, Mo-azk Devus quickly traveling across the canyon floor crossing over 4 miles in nearly 20 minutes, seeking the hidden passage leading to the basement of the Temple."_**

**_Bix, Yah-yo-boi this is the perfect opportunity for us, we finally have a chance to unload our cargo! And this time we sale to the highest bidder! Think about it, we're the only unregistered ship to land on this planet in decades, I'll bet they'll be numerous, nefarious parties interested in our weapons!_**

**_I'm talking about a small fortune here guys! Maybe enough to get out of the business for good. Captain Carilion says. I don't know captain; this is supposed to be a quick in and out mission. Bix says. This is the chance of a life time guys and I'm not passing it up! Look, Devus will be gone for a few hours to a few days!_**

**_More than enough time for us to find a few interested parties in buying our weapons. We sale our cargo and be back here in time to pick him up. Captain Carilion says. What about the Witch? Yah-yo-boi ask._**

**_Leave Kovilla to me, I'll take care of her! Captain Carilion says. I heard that Carilion! What do you mean you'll take care of me?! Kovilla ask the captain. Oh, I wanted to invite you to witness a rare event on the planet's surface. Look! I know you hate what I do. And I empathize with you, I really do!_**

**_I wanted to make it up to you, by sharing something very special with you. Not far from here there's a spaceport dealing in rare crystals. Crystals like the one Mo-azk Devus carries with him. Captain Carilion says. And why exactly would I be interested in crystals?! Kovilla ask. Come on K! _**

**_I see the look on your face every time he removes it from his pocket! The expression on your face, you're fascinated with that crystal! Way? Captain Carilion ask. I don't know what you're talking about space-monkey. Kovilla says._**

**_Now who's lying to themselves? Captain Carilion says. I'm not delusional. You just couldn't possibly understand why! Kovilla says. Try me? Carilion ask. All right then, it's not a fascination or any obsession. But a life force, my people's sensitivity to this life force, influences our macrobiotic metabolism, extending our life cycle for centuries. Restoring our youth repairing our damaged bodies caused by aging. By drawing energy from the crystal's life force, it extends our lifespan. But the crystals are so rare to my world._**

**_My people can't truly embrace their full power and reach their true potential, and defend our planet from off-world invaders! And lawless gun-smugglers… like you! Kovilla says. Fair enough. What if I could get a full shipment of those crystals for you?! Would that make us even? Even if just a little bit? Carilion ask. Why would you do that for me? Kovilla ask. Because the truth is._**

**_I'm not proud of what I do. You were right about me, but I'm not a monster and for once in my life, I'd like to do something to help those I may have unwittingly harmed. I'm talking about a peace offering Kovilla, from me to you and your people._**

**_Let me help you. Carilion says. I don't know? We're supposed to be waiting for Mo-azk Devus extraction beacon. Kovilla says. And we will, Bix will boost power to long-rang scanners, and we will keep a constant lock on his extraction beacon. While I locate and retrieve the crystals._**

**_It shouldn't take more than an hour or two, more than enough time to return and extract Mo-azk Devus. Carilion says. Okay you have one hour, but no longer than that! Agreed? Kovilla ask. Agreed, one hour and we return here to these coordinates to extract Devus. Bix, lay in a course to the Wompo Vox spaceport. Carilion says. _**

**_As the infiltrator spacecraft speeds off to the far side of the planet Gattic. Mo-azk Devus reaches the bottom basement of the ancient Temple. As he enters the dark, damp moist rotting structure. He feels an Eerie presence moving throughout the Temple._**

**_A strange but somehow familiar presence over shadows this place. Ignoring the Eerie distraction, he refocuses his senses on locating the Phrik metallic._**

**_Following a long dark corridor beneath the Temple, until finding a dimly-lit hallway leading to the grand opening of a massive gallery, displaying ancient statues of great warrior's, dead long ago. Finding a curling stairwell leading up to the inner sanctum of the Temple, searching until finding a hidden dark room!_**

**_Cobwebs and red mold cover the walls of every corner of the room, a mysterious presence in the darkness draws him in closer! An old crackling voice from the corner of the room speaks out._**

"**_I knew if I was patient and waited long enough, you would come some day! The voice says." Who are you? Why are you sitting alone in the darkness, old man? _**

**_My eye sight is metaphysical, adaptable to any spectrum of light, I can see anything hiding in the dark, including you! Mo-azk Devus says. Yes, I know a trait of your species, the ability to see in any spectrum of light, it's why the slavers, value your species over all others and probably why you were sold into slavery._**

**_Your people are special, physically stronger than others. Your genetics boast rapid growth in low-gravity environments. Dedicated hard worker, driven loyal, passionate, not very docile but other than that, the perfect slave! I can see why the Force has chosen you! Says The old man. What do you know about the Force, old man?! Mo-azk Devus ask._**

**_More than you know! Because I am a slave as well. A slave to the will of the Force. The Force is my master, and I must obey the will of the Force! The Old Man says. How do you know me? Mo-azk Devus ask. Trough the Force!_**

**_A foretold prophecy, one will come and wield the power of the Force! A precursor to the living will of the Force. The Old Man says. What are you doing here? Are you the care taker of this place? Mo-azk Devus ask. In a way. But you! Can think of me as a guide. The Old Man says. I don't need a guide! The Force gives me everything I need. You knew I'd come here? You used the Phirk metallic to lure me here?! Why? Mo-azk Devus ask._**

**_Choice! It's all about choice. It's why you are here. You have been given an extraordinary gift! The Force has chosen you! But you must choose what path to walk. The light or the dark path. Tormented from birth, your upbringing was harsh and brutal, it could not have been easy for you. I know of the pain and suffering you endured. But that doesn't Define Who You Are! Let go of your hate!_**

**_And choose another path! A path of peace, light harmony and balance. The choice is yours to choose. The Old Man says. Choice? You speak of choice, after admitting you lured me here? What about trust or truth? You're no better than the Slavers. _**

**_They had the power to enslave an control me. Now you lure me here to do the same. A path of Peace wont' grant me Revenge! My tormentors will pay with their lives for what they did to me! I seek a weapon powerful enough to destroy them. And you suggest a path of peace. Mo-azk Devus says._**

**_If its blood you want the weapon can also be a powerful ally for justice. Restoring order and peace to this outlaw galaxy! Take a hard look around you. You see what's going on out there, chaos and totally destruction across the galaxy. A peaceful warrior must fight as well to restore balance and order. The Old Man says._**

**_I have no interest in peace. And nothing can stop the endless conflicts spread across the countless solar systems! The entire galaxy is at war! Spread across thousands of star systems. No one man can change the course of an entire galaxy! Mo-azk Devus says._**

**_If you choose the light side of the Force, others will rally to your cause. With the Force as your ally! You can change the fate of this outlaw galaxy, and restore peace and balance to everyone! The Old Man says. You are talking about selflessness, about being a hero and I am no hero. Only Revenge will restore balance to me, nothing else matters to me. And nothing will stop me._**

**_I will build the weapon, hunt them down and kill them all. Peace is an illusion. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I swear to you, it's the truth. Mo-azk Devus says. It is only the truth from your point of view. I know you see an old fool, with your young eyes._**

**_But whatever vengeful acts you take, will become history, in time legend! But with enough time only myth, long faded from the memory of men. But if you choose another path. A path of peace! Selflessly helping others. Your deeds will live on forever. You! Will live on forever! The Old Man says. _**

**_If I choose a path of peace, you're saying I will have eternal life? Mo-azk Devus ask. Yes, our eternal soul balances the Force! Without it. Chaos ensues. A soul without balance only knows. Aggression! Passion! Strength and Rage!_**

**_Only seeking raw power from the Force. But deep down. They can sense it. They can feel it. They know their soul is out of balance. And that emptiness… fills them with fear. Knowing they will never become one with the living Force. The Old Man says. _**

**_What's your name old man?! Ask Mo-azk Devus. Raxus! My name is Raxus. At the core of the Force, there is always the battle between the dark and the light. Selflessness versus selfishness. Again, choice! It all comes down too choice! That's why I am here, to give you a chance to choose a path of peace._**

**_Only a soul in perfect balance, can draw the true power of the Force! Freeing you from Emotion, ignorance, chaos, fear even death. This is the true nature of the Force! And when you die you will transform into the living energy of Force, living on forever! Like I said, it all comes down too choice! Now tell me, which path will you choose?! Ask Raxus._**

**_Can you wield the Force? Mo-azk Devus ask. No! I am not a conduit like you, I am only an interpreter of the will of the Force. I lack the mental focus and the telepathic ability to control the power of the Force._**

**_I can only learn and teach what I know of the Force to others. If you choose a path of peace, I will teach you everything I know about the Force and help guide you. Raxus says. The Force, it speaks to me, sometimes! Mo-azk Devus says. _**

**_That's incredible! Actual contact with the living Force! You are powerful as the prophecy foresaw! You are the one. The one that will come and wield the Force! It is you. It is true! Says Raxus. "I'm free form my shackles. Never to be controlled again Raxus, not by slavers or the light side of the Force! _**

**_I am free to carve my own fate and embrace my own hate! Besides a desire to live forever is vanity manufactured by ego! Death is our greatest teacher, also the release from pain and suffering! You have no right to take that away!_**

**_No, right to take death away from anyone! Death is a natural part of life; it restores balance to the Force; the well spring of life is death! It's like you said, it all comes down to choice. Then, I choose the dark side of the Force! Find yourself another champion to choose the light side of the Force Raxus, I seek only blood and revenge own my quest. Seeking power can become an obsession._**

**_I know this is true, but the darker I become the more powerful I become. Rage channeled through hatred is unstoppable! And I must become unstoppable, to exact my revenge upon those who sold me into slavery._**

**_And you will not stop me, are convince me to stop. Not even with the promise of eternal life! I will create the weapon. I will hunt them down and I will kill them all, for what they did to me, for what they did to my family! Now! Where is the Phrik metallic, old man?" Mo-azk Devus asks. "So be it. You have chosen your path, a path I do not agree with, a path of darkness hate and destruction. I cannot help you any further, I refuse to help you destroy lives." Raxus says._**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Carilion's Big Score_**

**_Meanwhile the infiltrator arrives at the Wompo Vox spaceport and the vessel is given permission to land at Docking bay 94. _**

"**_The southern hemisphere is the primary market here guys. A thousand major conflicts spread across 47 regions on one continent, a gun smugglers dream, the payoff of a lifetime! This score could set us up for good! Bix up load our cargo manifest to the black-market mainframe and only reply to the highest bidders, regardless of faction, government allegiances or neutral alliances, we're accepting all offers." Captain Carilion says. _**

"**_You know that isn't the normal protocol for weapons sales, you'll be stepping on a lot of toes Carilion." Yah-yo-boi says. I don't care, were getting paid for this trip and I'll take full responsibility. Captain Carilion says._**

**_It's done, I just up loaded our cargo manifest to the mainframe, now all we have to do, is wait for the bidding to start. Bix says. You guys alert me when we have a potential buyer. I'll take Kovilla on a little detour, that should buy us enough time to sale our weapons. Captain Carilion says._**

**_But captain you'll never find any energy crystals on this planet! Yah-yo-boi says. Yea but she doesn't know that! I'll keep her busy searching for those crystals, while you two make the sale of a life time. Captain Carilion says. _**

"**_Yah-yo-boi and Bix follow their captain's order and prep the weapons cargo for sale, while Carilion accompanies Kovilla to the buyer's Market._**

**_The bustling overcrowded plaza is shrouded in mystic mysticism, a mixed collage of colorful and scandalous characters, filled with beggars asking for food and children scurrying around wildly in the crowded Market._**

**_As busy shoppers and merchants haggle over price. Captain Carilion takes Kovilla to several mineral shops searching for the precious crystals but always a dead end with none to be found. Until they receive a tip from a small boy begging for food, Kovilla gives the small child the food she is carrying._**

**_Starving the boy scarfed down the food as Kovilla ask the small child about energy crystals, grateful the boy tells them about a special white crystal that glows with energy._**

**_Sold only in a secret location on the outskirts of town. The captain skeptical but agrees to take Kovilla to see this mysterious Merchant on the far side of town, leaving the bustling with activity buyer's Market behind. They take a shuttle to the outskirts of town, and arrive at a desolate dank place with dark creepy buildings falling apart, looking nearly deserted." _**

**_Nice place Carilion. I thought you knew where to find these crystals, but this looks like another dead end. Kovilla says. Oh, I don't know about that my girl I suppose that depends on what you mean by dead. The little stranger says. Who are you? Kovilla ask the little creature. I'm the owner of this place, my name is kuoto and this is my shop. I was just wondering, why are you here? Kuoto ask. We're searching for a very special crystal. Kovilla says. Oh, then you've come to the right place my girl. I have some of the rarest stones on the planet. Come, let me show you what I have for sale, I think the two of you will be surprised by my inventory. Kuoto says. _**

"**_Kovill and Carilion follow the zonky little 3-foot-tall platypus like creature, waddling through the front door of his shop, ducking their heads down to enter the small hut like shop filled with crystals on the walls the countertops, some lying inside wooden cases aligned alongside the floor, crystals everywhere."_**

**_You know in crystals there's clear evidence of the existence of a formative life principle. Although in spite of everything known we cannot understand the life of crystals they are still living beings. Please, take your time look around I have an extensive selection of stones to choose from. Says Kuoto. _**

"**_Kovilla notices a beautiful clear crystal. She picks up the perfect stone and holds it up to the light, inspecting the quality of the crystal. She turns to asks Kuoto a question but notices the small shopkeeper has disappeared. The disturbing silence is soon replaced with the sounds of numerous boots on the march and voices scattering around outside the shop._**

**_When shouting comes from a megaphone speaker with a voice commanding them to surrender at once, demanding both of them to come outside with their hands up." It's a trap. Carilion says. Yea one that you led us right into, good job captain. Kovilla sarcastically says. Please, not now K. What do we do? Carilion asks Kovilla. What can we do, but surrender and find out what is this all about? I mean we haven't done anything wrong right? Kovilla ask. Well, maybe. Carilion says. What do you mean maybe, explain yourself Carilion, what's going on? Kovilla ask. It's probably nothing mistaken identity perhaps or it could be. Captain Carilion says. Or it could be what?! What did you do Carilion? Kovilla ask. _**

"**_When the voice outside threatened to open fire if they don't surrender immediately. Captain Carilion and Kovilla walk outside with their hands up in the air." You two are under arrest charged with sedition against our government! It's illegal to sells unregistered weapons on Gattic. You treacherous scumbag. The Officer says._**

**_Wait a minute, I believe there's been a grave mistake officer. Me and my companion are merely seeking goods to purchase, we have no knowledge of any weapons legal or illegal. We're not even armed right now! Carilion shouts at the Officers. _**

**_You can drop the charade captain. We already know who you are. We have a confession from a member of your crew. Implicating you Cassius Carilion Captain of the infamous infiltrator starship. You have a death marker in over 30 systems for breaking virtually every law in the book. The Officer says._**

**_What?! No! You're lying. My crew would never cooperate with you. Carilion says. Unfortunately for you I am not lying. Your friend told us everything. Pity, he was a tough little fellow too. _**

**_At first, he wouldn't say anything to us, but as my torture methods became brutal. Your little friend cracked badly and began to tell us everything about you. Unfortunately for him, the little guy succumb to the interrogation tactics and died! I'm sorry about that, I truly am. The Officer says. _**

**_You murdering bastards! Captain Carilion yells. I didn't kill your crewmen Carilion, it would appear you did. He told us why you came to our planet and that makes his death your fault. Your ship has been impounded your other crewmen interrogated and arrested it's over. Now lay face down and don't move or we will open fire on you! Gun smuggling filth. The Officer hostilely says. _**

"**_The other officers move in, surround the two of them and arrest Kovilla and Carilion. The two are taken to the Command Center. Where they both are process and then led into a small room to be interrogated._**

**_Carilion grief-stricken is spaced-out and just stares at the wall with a blank expression on his face as the interrogation officer angrily screams question after question at the top of his lungs. Demanding to know how they evaded the motion trackers and slip past the planetary defense systems." _**

**_I'm not saying a word until I know my other crewman is alive, I want to see him right now! Captain Carilion shouts. "The officer nods his head in agreement and waves his hand as if to say bring him in._**

**_The door opens slowly and Yah-yo-boi comes walking into the small room, bruised from head to toe, left arm broken and bleeding from his mouth and nose."_**

**_Captain I'm sorry, I tried to help Bix but they just keep beating him and beating him until Bix stop moving. I'm sorry I couldn't help him. Yah-yo-boi says. It's not your fault… it's mine, I've screwed up so many times, I've lost count and now because of me Bix is dead!_**

**_Bix…I'm sorry! I have to fix this somehow, I have to get us out of here, I am not going to let us die down here, I have a plan. Captain Carilion says. What plan? Kovilla ask. Do you still have the transponder for Mo-azk Devus extraction Beacon? Captain Carilion ask._**

**_The guards confiscated everything, but I managed to keep it hidden from them, yea, I still have the transponder. Kovilla says. Quick, give it to me before the guard returns. _**

**_I can convert the transponder receiver to reverse signal polarity and transmit a distress signal to Mo-azk Devus, I'm calling for back up. Captain Carilion says._**

**_That's your plan?! Calling a kid for help?! Yah-yo-boi ask. Yes, and if he is, what I think he is. Believe me, he's our only hope of getting out of here alive! Captain Carilion says. _**

**_That Beacon has limited range sir and we're at least a kilometer underground. Yah-yo-boi says. Just leave it to me. I'll trick the guard into taking me up to the ship and I'll covertly transmit a distress signal to Mo-azk Devus extraction Beacon. Captain Carilion says._**

**_Yea, you are good at tricking people aren't you Carilion. Kovilla says. Please not now k. I am trying to get us out of here. GUARD! I'm ready to confess now! Captain Carilion shouts. _**

"**_The officer reenters the small room and Carilion tells the officer after seeing their brutal tactics he's ready to fully cooperate. The officer reiterates the question. How did you get pass our planets defense systems?!" _**

**_Take me to my ship, hidden aboard the infiltrator is a device revolutionary in stealth technology, designed by my crewmen, that's how we got pass your motion trackers._**

**_Take me to my ship and I'll deactivate the device and turn it over to your government. Captain Carilion says. Alright Carilion but no tricks or so help me, the three of you will spend the rest of your natural lives in a slave colony. The Officer says._**

"**_Meanwhile back at the Temple Mo-azk Devus denounces all teachings from the light side of the Force. He accepts the darkness within himself and fully Embraces the dark side of the Force. Bent on Revenge and retribution seeking a weapon of unimaginable power to help him achieve his vengeful goals."_**

**_If you will not help me find the Phrik, then you are of no use to me old man. Mo-azk Devus says. Please, wait don't kill me, spare my life and I will give the Phrik metallic, I was only trying to do what I thought was right! Raxus says. Agreed, old man. Mo-azk Devus says._**

"**_The old man staggers to his feet and gingerly walks towards a mantel hanging on the wall, he pulls on a hidden lever and a small black rectangle box, drops down from a secret compartment from underneath the wooden mantel. Within the box, shiny flat pieces of chrome Phrik metal, refined for production use, now in the hands of Mo-azk Devus his prize._**

**_He takes the Phrik metal deep into the inner Sanctum of the Temple, there inside a sacred sanctuary he draws on the dark side of the Force, using the dark power to construct the hilt. He crushes a blaster into pieces then levitates its components along with the red glowing crystal from his pocket and the five pieces of Phrik metallic into mid-air. All the pieces floating around in a circle only inches from his face._**

**_Mo-azk Devus in deep meditation, focusing his concentration on constructing the hilt from his photographic memory, of the weapons blueprints. The Force bending the metal to his will designing the hilt from memory to house the plasma blade._**

**_Screws bolts nuts wires circuits all being stripped from the blasters components and used to build the cylindrical hilt, forged from the Phrik metallic. The blade is powered by the beating heart of the glowing red kyber crystal. Pouring his hate rage anger and all his fury into the hilt._**

**_They become fused together and he and the blade become one, bonded by the will of the living Force! Their fate tied together to the end. _**

**_The Hilt an elegant and beautiful amalgamation of metal wire steel and plasma, perfectly aligned within the 8-inch cylindrical chrome hilt. Igniting the 3-foot crimes blade startles Raxus, as sparks fly wildly spitting fire from the unstable plasma beam as it illuminates the dimly-lit sanctuary._**

**_Mo-azk Devus deactivates the blade and begins tinkering with the hilt's inner workings. He refines the crystals power flow, by intensifying its harmonic frequencies within the plasma stream. He then reactivates the blade. _**

**_The hilt now refocuses the crystals energy into a stable beam of sold plasma. Holding the hilt in hand with the crimson blade ignited he strikes a granite obelisk, cutting the stone in half." _**

**_Astonishing, the blade melted the stone, it's beauty and grace is only matched by its power and strength, no enemy will stand before it. What will you call it? Raxus ask. For the fear it will in still in my enemies. I will call it, Slayer. Mo-azk Devus says._**

"**_Mo-azk Devus draws on the dark side of the Force. The dark knowledge teaches him aggressive fighting styles using the laser sword, striking down the stone statues in the sanctuary, practicing to kill with deadly efficiency." _**

**_The hilt is stern and weighted but the blade is lite and fast, the Force allows the blade to follow my reactions, moving quicker than reflexes and faster than sight. The blade and I are one! And we both are destined for the same fate!_**

**_Mo-azk Devus says. No! You both are destined to change the fate of others! Raxus says. I've spent days mastering the blades power, learning to strike attack and defend. _**

**_To draw my strength from the dark side of the Force. Through focus of will I have become powerful and the time has come for me to leave this place. They are others in need of my help, I sense danger and I must go. Mo-azk Devus says._**

**_Even though you've chosen a darker path, you my yet do the bidding of the light side of the Force, and maybe one day even join and become a force for good and help change this ever-evolving new Galaxy. I bid you farewell Mo-azk Devus. Raxus says. _**

"**_Just than Mo-azk Devus extraction Beacon activates and a voice on the other side speaking in a frantic tone says. (Mo-azk Devus this is Captain Carilion come in, oh God, I messed up so bad. Bix is dead! The ship has been impounded and we are being detained at the Wompo Vox detention center, scheduled for execution. We need your help immediately; I'm sending you our coordinates! Please help us! Mo-azk Devus I'm sorry please… help us!)_**

**_and the transmission ends." Raxus wait a moment, I need your help! My ship has been impounded and my companions detained. I need transport to the nearest Spaceport. Mo-azk Devus says. _**

**_Wompo Vox is the nearest spaceport and if your friends are being held there, their lives are in grave danger. Raxus says. Why? What is that place? Mo-azk Devus ask. _**

**_The entire spaceport is under the full control of a criminal organization known as The Underworld Syndicate. They have power over the authority's gunrunners, flesh traders and illegal gambling even government officials are bought and paid for._**

**_They have a complete stranglehold over the entire planet's economy finances and resources, they rule through fear and intimidation, backed by brutal violence and sadistic systematic murders. If your friends violated any of the local laws they will be put to death! And made an example of._**

**_Unless you help them! Raxus says. I'll need a disguise to get close to them! Mo-azk Devus says. Here take these Temple garments and robes, the clothing will allow you to pass as a monk, come from the Temple to give last rites to the prisoners about to be executed._**

**_We keep a speeder around here for emergencies and the occasional run into town for supplies. You take the speeder it's yours, now go. Be on your way, go and try to save your friends. I just hope it's not too late. Raxus says._**

"**_Mo-azk Devus adorns the monk's ancient black robes and attaches the chrome cylindrical hilt to his waistband on the inside of his black cloak. He boards the speeder, bids farewell to Raxus and accelerates out of sight, racing across the war-torn lands of the planet Gattic, headed to Wompo Vox spaceport._**

**_Arriving only two hours later at the detention center Mo-azk Devus ominous dark presence looms over the entire complex as he enters the prisoners holding block" _**

**_I'm here from the temple, come to give solace to the soon to be executed prisoners, my I see them please? Mo-azk Devus asks the guard at the gate. Your kind of young to be a monk, aren't you kid? The guard ask sarcastically._**

"**_Mo-azk Devus waves his hand in front the guards face saying in a deep commanding voice. (You will take me to the prisoners at once!) Obeying the command, the guard leads Mo-azk Devus to a turbolift where they descend several miles down to the lower levels containing the holding cells._**

**_The guard leads Mo-azk Devus to a sadistic sight of torture. A chamber filled with horrors of tortured prisoners, men and women hanging by their wrist, dangling by ropes, some laying strapped down to tables, some being tortured with pain sticks, extraction probes and an array of perverted devices designed to inflict as much pain as possible on the imprisoned. _**

**_The horrible screams of endurable infliction echoes throughout the bloody chamber of death. Mo-azk Devus scans the dimly-lit squalor and in the far-left corner, spots Kovilla being mercilessly beaten by two guards. In raged at the sight of his friend hands handcuffed behind her back._**

**_Being brutally beaten by two men, loses control and lashes out with a ferocious anger levitates and violently Force chokes both of the guards to death. As their dead bodies fall over each other, he turns to the guard that lead him to the torture chamber and says._**

**_(Free these prisoners at once and then deactivate the entire security system. After that I want you to take out your blaster and shoot yourself in the head.) _**

**_As the guard obeys the command, he punches a code into his digital wristband and the automated restraints unlocks all the prisoner's shackles, he then walks over to a control panel and deactivate the security system. As Mo-azk Devus removes Kovilla's restraints he notices her bruised arms and legs." _**

**_You're safe now, these people are animals, look at what they done to you. Mo-azk Devus says. I'm okay. Kovilla says. Where are the others? Mo-azk Devus ask._**

**_These people are crazy, the killed Bix for no reason, Yah-yo-boi was beaten so badly, he had to be taken to the infirmary and I have no idea where Carilion is. Kovill says. Can you walk? Mo-azk Devus ask. If it means getting out of here, I can run! Kovilla says. _**

"**_Mo-azk Devus closes his eyes and uses the Force to sense Captain Carilion's life source!" He's close I can feel his presence near, his life source is faint but its close, follow me. Mo-azk Devus says. _**

"**_Alerted to their presents a security team advances into the room and open fire on Kovilla and Mo-azk Devus. Sensing danger Mo-azk Devus ignites the Slayer, and the crimson red plasma blade illuminates the dark Cave of horrors and deflects the incoming laser-blast._**

**_Everyone in shock witnessing the skill and precision of the laser sword striking down each blast. The security team look at each other in a confused befuddled state, before opening a full barrage of laser blast._**

**_Trying to kill both of them as they escape. Kovilla takes cover behind a huge column, as Mo-azk Devus reaches out with the Force and chokes the six-man security team to their death._**

**_After the laser blast stops and the smoke clears the room. Walking pass the dead bodies of the security team Kovilla looks on in shock at the raw power displayed by Mo-azk Devus, the young boy turned cold blooded killer. _**

**_They both follow along corridor leading to a science lab, Mo-azk Devus ignites the Slayer and in a flash attacks the guards and the scientist in the laboratory, striking one down after the other killing them all before anyone has a chance to trigger the security systems._**

**_Finding Carilion strapped down to a table connected to some type of mind probe. Kovilla disconnects the electrodes from the Captains forehead and releases the clamps holding him down to the table." Boy am I glad to see you guys! Captain Carilion says. I should leave you here for lying to me Carilion. Kovilla says. _**

**_I don't think we have the time to discuss this right now Kovilla. We can talk about this later, but right now we need to get out of here. Carilion says. Agreed captain, we will discuss this later if we get out of here alive. Kovilla says. _**

**_Are you two through?! Because we're trying to escape here! Where's the ship Carilion? Mo-azk Devus asks. Impounded at docking bay 94. Captain Carilion says. We have to get to the ship, but first we find Yah-yo-boi if he's still alive! Mo-azk Devus says. _**

"**_Just then Mo-azk Devus senses fear emanating from a life Force hiding behind a huge piece of lab equipment!" Come out! I can sense you are there! I can feel your presences! You can come out. We won't hurt you. Tell us, who are you? Mo-azk Devus asks the frightened man. Hey! I'm nobody, just another lab rat like your friend over there. My name is Gervic. _**

**_You tell them Carilion, you saw me brought here from the infirmary at the same time the guards transferred you here, remember… we both made eye contact with each other as we were strapped down to theses tables? _**

**_Before your grim reaper looking friend over there, came in here and killed everyone! Gervic says. Yeah, I remember him guys, he's cool. Carilion says. If I'm not imposing, who are you guys? Gervic ask._**

**_I'm Devus, that's Kovilla and you already know our captain. Gervic you said you were in the infirmary, did you see our companion there, a tall thin Bothan named Yah-yo-boi? Mo-azk Devus ask. _**

**_Yeah, he's there. I'm sorry to tell you this but your friend is in coma and being guarded around the clock. Says Gervic. If they are guarding him, it can only be for one reason. Kovilla says. _**

**_A trap! Mo-azk Devus says. Yes, a trap! Which leads me to believe Yah-yo-boi my not be comatose but merely sedated as bait for a trap for us. Why else would they guard a coma victim? Kovilla says._**

**_You're right Kovilla. Can you lead us to our friend Gervic? Mo-azk Devus ask. What's in it for me? Gervic ask. You want off this rock? Carilion ask. Oh boy, do I! Gervic says._**

**_We have a ship and when we retrieve our friend were all leaving this planet, if you help us, we'll take you with us. Captain Carilion says. Sure, anything to get off this planet and a chance start over. I'm in! But no ship lands or takes off from the surface of this planet without the government's permission. Gervic says._**

**_We did! Trust us, we are getting out of here. Now! Take us to our friend. Mo-azk Devus Says. _**

"**_Gervic leads the small group to the northern entrance of the infirmary, Mo-azk Devus enters the facility, drawing on the dark side of Force and releases that energy into the power grid completely destroying the power supply and triggering a black-out on the entire floor. _**

**_As the medical staff panics in the darkness, Mo-azk Devus nocturnal night vision allows him to search the pitch blackness of the dark, until sensing Yah-yo-boi's life force emanating from a room guarded by four security officers. Using the Force, he controls the four guard's mind, they obey his command, raise their blasters at each other and open fire, killing one another in a blaze of cross fire. _**

**_Their four bodies fall in each corner of the room, Yah-yo-boi laying in a medical bed unconscious. The small group file into the room as the emergency lights are activated, Kovilla reaches inside her pouch, removing a small jar of golden powdered cream, which she smears on Yah-yo-boi's forehead and in a few moments, he awakes and appears to be just fine. _**

**_Waking up with a gleeful grin and a well-rested look on his face, curiously looking at his friends staring back at him. Before he realizes the danger, they're in coming to his senses shaking off the weary medication. He rises to his feet and says. (Thank you, guys, for coming after me! thought I was finished.) _**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_A Dark Nature Emergence_**

**_As Yah-yo-boi gets dressed a commanding voice tone starts blaring over the com-system. {You're surrounded give up now, are you will be destroyed.} _**

**_Mo-azk Devus walks over to a control panel and patches into the com-system, his voice echoes throughout the entire complex. as he says, (My name is Mo-azk Devus my companions and I want off of your world, if you allow us access to our ship, we will leave your planet and never return and that will be the end of it._**

**_But if you make me, I will kill every last one of you. Burn your dam houses down, starve your land of life; I will use the Force to steer a massive asteroid into this planet and destroy this entire hemisphere. Ending your way of life!_**

**_Stand down and give us five minutes, it's all I'm asking for. Is five minutes! Stand down and let us leave your world in peace or I swear… I will leave your planet in pieces! Mo-azk Devus says.) _**

**_Your ship compromised our globe security system, you destroyed a government owned motion tracker. A member of your crew was caught red-handed selling unregistered weapons to the Vuukon clan, you violated our air space. _**

**_Illegally landed on our Planet and killed several of our security officers. The infiltrator spaceship will remain impounded as the property of the government of Gattic, and you and your crew…. have been red-flagged for termination! You're already dead, you just don't know it yet! The Officer yells at Mo-azk Devus. _**

"**_As every security officer open fire on the infirmary, Mo-azk Devus turns to his crew and says. (stay here stay low and don't move.) He stands up holding the hilt in his hand and ignites the laser sword, the Slayer crimson blade illuminates the darkened hallways of the infirmary._**

**_Kovilla Carilion Gervic and Yah-yo-boi look on in amazement as Mo-azk Devus moves faster than sight running down the main hallway towards a blaze of blaster fire, deflecting each laser blast with the amazing Slayer laser sword. _**

**_Reaching the doorway and Force leaping high into the air drawing the blaster fire away from the infirmary and on to him. Landing on top of a security officer, striking from head to toe splicing him in two, then leaping into the center of the group of officers, crouching low to the ground in a position to pounce._**

**_As the officers open fire, they miss the fast-moving Mo-azk Devus as he leaps high into the air dodging the barrage of incoming laser blast. As the officers raise their blasters to fire at Mo-azk Devus, he lands behind them ignites the Slayers blade and decapitates four officers with one stroke._**

**_As a bloodlust consumes him the dark side fuels him as he cuts through the officer's flesh with reckless abandonment, striking down one man after another. Deflecting incoming laser blast as he severs and eviscerates their bodies, killing every single security officer at the blockade, over 30 men slaughtered in a matter of seconds._**

**_Rage and anger consume Mo-azk Devus as a synergy of electrical energy races throughout his entire body. He deactivates the Slayer and tightly clenches his fist controlling the immense energy surging through his veins as he stands over the broken bodies of the dismembered officers._**

**_Knowing the actions, he has just taken comes with a heavy cost and the deadliest of consequences. He calls out to his crew."_**

**_You can come out now, it's all clear, let's get to the ship before more security officers arrive. Mo-azk Devus says. Holy shit! What did you do to them? Yah-yo-boi ask. I tried to warn them, you all heard me try to warn them. But they wouldn't listen, they wouldn't back off, they left me no choice! _**

**_So, I did what I had to do! And we don't have time for this right now, we have to get out of here before more security officers arrive, we have to go! Now! Mo-azk Devus says. _**

"**_looking on in shock at the dismembered body parts of the security officers, the crew of the infiltrator run to docking bay 94 were they board their starship. Mo-azk Devus uses the Force to break the locking bolts and remove the docking clamps freeing the ship from impound. Captain Carilion takes the helm with Yah-yo-boi as his co-pilot and punches coordinates into the nav-computer for the planet of Vijaa, home world of the Slavers. _**

**_Yah-yo-boi activates the hyperdrive initiating light speed and the infiltrator spacecraft zips away at the speed of light. Engaging auto-pilot Captain Carilion goes to the galley and speaks with the crew."_**

**_We should arrive at Vijaa in a few hours. Look guys, I now I screwed up back there, but if you give me another chance, I promise I'll prove myself worthy of command. _**

**_I don't even deserve to call myself Captain anymore! Infect Mo-azk Devus the ship is yours. Captain Carilion says. I don't want your ship Carilion. Just get me to the planet Vijaa, I have a promise to keep. Mo-azk Devus says. Okay._**

**_Kovilla I'm sorry I lied to you. I have no excuse. I could have gotten all of you killed. I promise I will never put credits before friends again. I am so sorry, I really screwed up guys. But it will never happen again I swear. Captain Carilion says. _**

**_We'll talk about this later Carilion, but for now, what's the plan? Kovilla ask. Simple I find my old chain-gang set all the slaves free as I promised and kill anyone standing in my way! Mo-azk Devus says. Wow! That does sound simply, but why are we doing this again? Yah-yo-boi ask. _**

**_Because I gave the men my word, I would help them get back to their home worlds. Mo-azk Devus say. It's your call, but what happens after that? Yah-yo-boi ask. You mean will I let you go? Mo-azk Devus ask. Yeah, that's what I mean, will you free us as well? I got more than I bargained for on this trip already._**

**_I lost my best friend! Not to mention all my stealth tech has been stripped from the ship and now in the hands of the government of Gattic. I don't mean to speak out of turn or anything, I just wanted to know what's going to happen to us that's all?! Yah-yo-boi ask._**

**_Nothing will happen to you. Once I have freed the slaves, you'll have my leave to go, I promise. Mo-azk Devus says. What's wrong Carilion? Kovilla ask. I keep thinking about Bix! I got him killed, it's all my fault! Captain Carilion says. _**

**_No! It's mine! I brought all of you here. Which makes it my fault and I take full responsibility for it. His blood is on my hands, along with those guards I killed. This weight I bear alone Carilion, free yourself of guilt because all blame lay at my feet. Mo-azk Devus says. _**

"**_The infiltrators proximity sensors are alerted Captain Carilion and the crew go to the bridge of the ship and discover there being tracked by another starship." _**

**_Long rang scanners indict the vessel is registered to the government of the planet Gattic sir, barring a VR5 marker! Yah-yo-boi says. That's a mercenary ship Captain! hired by the government of Gattic no doubt. It would seem as if The Underworld running the Black Market doesn't consider the matter over with and has put out a bounty on our heads!_**

**_Typical tactic for such a corrupt government. What do we do guys? Gervic asks. Nothing, for now let them come to us. We'll be arriving at planet Vijaa in matter of moments and I'll personally deal with mercenaries myself! Just leave them to me. _**

**_Stay with the ship, keep it hidden while I investigate the whereabouts of my abducted men. Mo-azk Devus says._**

"**_the infiltrator spaceship drops out of lightspeed arriving at the planet Vijaa. Landing just outside the Administrative Office of Planetary Affairs. Mo-azk Devus leaves the ship and the infiltrator spaceship takes off and fly's away to a secret location, going into hiding from the mercenary's starship hunting them. While Mo-azk Devus enters the Administrative building, walks right up to the official's front desk and ask an arbitrator for assistance."_**

**_I'm looking for information about space cruiser T11-H3-X8, a scavenger vessel out of Lupus 5. Mo-azk Devus says. "I'm very busy right now and you have at least 10 others in front of you, go to the back of the line and wait your turn young man. The Women hastily blurts out._**

**_Mo-azk Devus stares into the woman's eyes speaking in a deep hypnotic voice, using the Force to influence her actions and control her will." You will give me the information I requested at once. Mo-azk Devus says. _**

"**_The woman compelled to obey his command answers." Yes, I will give you the information you requested at once. I'm checking the database, one moment please. The vessel is reported as destroyed, T11-H3-X8 classified DIA most likely from overuse, it was destroyed in action. The Woman says._**

**_Destroyed yes, I know! I'm the one who destroyed it! But that isn't what interests me. What interest me, is what ship responded to its distress call? what ship arrived and evacuated the survivors off-world? Mo-azk Devus ask. _**

**_Checking one moment please. A frigate, cruiser class, call sign The Durraint AT5-88 a reassigned research vessel. Current location and assignment, a scavenging operation within the unknown region of space, near the star system of Zonju V. That is all the information we have on the current whereabouts of vessel AT5-88. The Women says. _**

"**_As Mo-azk Devus transmit the vital intel to the crew of the infiltrator. Yah-yo-boi pulls up the star charts for the Zonju V star system, he plots a course and inputs the coordinates into the nav-computer._**

**_When a huge explosion occurs right outside the Administrative Office of Planetary Affaires. Automatic laser blast rain down on top of the building, blowing out windows blasting holes through the building walls, doors floors and the people._**

**_Lasers blast strike down like thunder bolts of lightning for 10 minutes of non-stop blaster fire, killing everyone inside the office building. Automatic laser blast sweeps the entire building, guided by green laser beams targeting anything moving. _**

**_When the laser blast finally stop firing, dozens of bodies lay sprawled across the floor of the smoke-filled room. Alarm bells ringing, fire sprinklers discharging water and mixing with the blood of the dead, people lying motionlessly in the office building, as the smoke-filled room clears. _**

**_Only a McCobb scene of death and destruction remain. The dead bodies can be clearly seen when a high-powered searchlight shines through the windows, scanning the entire building for survivors. _**

**_The swirling sound of an engine turbine gets louder the closer the spacecraft gets to the building windows, revealing the sleek six-man Predator class spacecraft, bearing the name Exploiter 10, attack class VO8-800V. _**

**_When Mo-azk Devus leaps out of the buildings window and on to the spacecraft, ignites the Slayer's blade and cuts a circular hole through the hull of the Exploiter 10's spacecraft! Entering onto the bridge of the starship, striking one member of the crew setting near a control panel, cutting him in half and destroying the panel as well, as explosions from the rest of the control panel spreads throughout the starships systems._**

**_The other 4 crewmen grab their blasters and start firing at Mo-azk Devus, but the Slayer deflects the incoming laser blast back at the men. Knocking the blasters out of their hands, unarmed two of the men move in closer to attack Mo-azk Devus, but the two soon fall to the ground being Force choked to death by Mo-azk Devus."_**

**_Who the hell are you guys? Why did you kill all of those people in that Office building? Mo-azk Devus ask the remaining crewmen._**

**_Because we don't leave witnesses behind, we're not bounty hunters or mercenaries, we're exterminators hired by the government of Gattic. But you already knew that, didn't you? The Captain of the Exploiter 10 asks._**

**_What do you want with me? Mo-azk Devus ask. The bounty on you head of course, but you already knew that too didn't you, but what you don't know is. I'm your own blood boy! My name is Rincore Mo-azk, leader of clan Devus and your blood uncle!_**

**_When I received the report from High Council and they informed me of the name you had given them. The name Mo-azk Devus. I knew who you were. That small boy I sold into slavery all those years ago, a ghost from my past come back to hunt me._**

**_The High Council in all their wisdom wrongfully assumed you were one of my men. After I assured them that was impossible and that you must be an imposter, masquerading using my family's Noble name for treachery and deceit. They hired me to track you down and bring you back for trial and judgement, also a chance to clear my family's good name with the registry._**

**_I have to say I was surprised by the report, a ghost-like figure killing men by the dozens. Very strange indeed, but when they said the name you had given them, the name Devus._**

**_I know it was you and the time had come, I could sense it, the boy we kidnapped and sold into slavery. All grown up and looking for revenge, well… here I am! The cause of all your misery, I killed my very own brother. Your father and your mother your sister and younger brother for profit!_**

**_I was hired for the job because I could get close to your father and destroy everything he worked for. He wanted peace, when anyone can tell you war is more profitable even preferable, he betrayed our family's crest._**

**_A Noble House of warriors reduced to peace keeping cowards! I didn't see it as killing my own brother… but restoring honor to our family's name._**

**_We are all warriors bred to fight and kill, not weak politicians bargaining and negotiating peace treaties. I did the right thing putting your father to the sword and if I had to, I'd do it again!_**

**_But as I got to your crib, I sensed the power of the Force within you boy! A unique power that had to be respected and one that deserved a warrior's death, fighting on your feet in combat, not slain in your crib as a helpless infant._**

**_I failed my mission to wipeout your entire family that day, when I took you and sold you into slavery. I knew the oppression would awaken the Force within you, and the hate would forge you into a killer!_**

**_With the Force as your Ally, I knew you would free yourself and one day we would meet again as warriors, face to face and I would give you the chance to avenge your father's death! _**

**_Fighting on your feet as a warrior not murdered in your crib as a helpless infant! I may have botched your assignation on that day, but as a fellow Force user I was honor bound to give you a fighting chance. I created you… boy!_**

**_But I had no idea I would create such a monster. A monster, I must now destroy, finally completing my mission to exterminate your entire family! Face me Mo-azk Devus in Force to Force combat, meet me on our home world of Crom and I will show you the true nature of the Force! Rincore says._**

"**_Before Mo-azk Devus can move or say a word he's grabbed by a powerful Force and thrown up against the hull, then lifted high into the air and viciously slammed on to the steel floor._**

**_Manhandled then aggressively picked up and thrown out of a port hole. He's violently smacked down onto the paved ground, landing right outside the Administrative Office of Planetary Affairs._**

**_The Exploiter 10's damaged spacecraft flies away, smoke can be clearly seen coming from the spacecraft as it climbs high into the atmosphere and disappears. _**

**_Mo-azk Devus is bruised and battered badly beaten, shocked by Rincore's Force abilities and the revelation concerning his family's fate. Knowing his uncle is extremely powerful and very dangerous._**

**_Mo-azk Devus lies motionlessly on the ground thinking about what Raxus once told him about the Force about the battle between the dark side and light. His thoughts also focus on the words revealed by his murderous uncle._**

**_His father killed for political Revenge his mother and siblings killed for-profit and himself made to suffer by the hands of his own uncle. Mo-azk Devus decides in that moment to destroy Rincore, clan Devus and the entire Black-Market Organization that hired the hit on his family! _**

**_When the familiar sound of a loud engine comes close, blowing swirling winds whipping across the ground, it's the infiltrator spaceship hovering right above Mo-azk Devus._**

**_Landing right beside him, Kovilla and Gervic help the injured Mo-azk Devus onto the ship. Captain Carilion moves the infiltrator spacecraft high into the atmosphere, taking orbit around the planet Vijaa. Kovilla mixes several herbs and minerals concocting a healing potion and gives it to Mo-azk Devus. _**

**_As the mystical potion races through his body, it's repairing his injuries, Kovilla is kneeling over him saying an ancient prayer to help him regain focus and retain consciousness as his body heals._**

**_Lying in a dazed state of mind he begins to meditate focusing until finding his central focal point, regaining his balance. Once the medicine takes effect on his body, he begins to rapidly heal, Mo-azk Devus snaps out of his trance and begins to speak." _**

**_His strength of power is astonishing. Unbridled raw energy flowing from the Force itself! I never experienced anything like it before, Rincore's connection to the Force is sheer overwhelming power and that power has made him one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy._**

**_My own blood and I must be the one who destroys him! I'm going after him… alone! Mo-azk Devus says. What are you talking about, were a team, were coming with you? Kovilla asks. No! he's too powerful, I must face him alone. _**

**_This is something I have to do by myself. Its destiny or perhaps fate. I don't really care which; I just know he has to be stop! Mo-azk Devus says. We can help you! Kovilla says. I know you can, I could not have got this far without your help. _**

**_Thank you, K you'll always be special to me. My friend special K. You are the first friend I have ever had, but the truth is, in my visions I have seen your death, if you continue to help me, you'll be destroyed, the entire ship will be destroyed. _**

**_I cannot ask you to give your lives, this is my fight. I alone must find a way to destroy Rincore, I will hunt him down and destroy them all. Carilion you and your ship are free of our bargain._**

**_Kovilla you as well are free to return to your home world of Ki-yar. But if you want my advice, you should stay with the crew of the infiltrator, they're a good crew, good people and they could use your help. This is the end my friends, where we must part ways, time is of the essence I have to hurry he's getting farther away from me! Mo-azk Devus says. _**

**_Then take the emergency pod. It will make mark 5 pass lightspeed, Yah-yo-boi modified it himself, think of it as a parting gift. And I promise you if we can help the slaves escape, we will. Captain Carilion says._**

"**_Mo-azk Devus shakes the captain's hand, embraces Kovilla and bids farewell to Yah-yo-boi and Gervic. He then boards the emergency pod, lays in a Pursuit course for the Exploiter 10 spacecraft. _**

**_And initiates the controls activating the hyperdrive and zips away at the speed of light. Tracking his evil uncle Rincore Mo-azk. All the way back to their home world of Crom, where they will meet face to face in mortal combat, and battle to the death using only the power of The Force Wielder!"_**

**_Captain! I just wanted to say the words. I miss judged you and I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Kovilla says. It's okay, I owe you an apology as well, I am sorry for lying to you, and it won't happen again I promise._**

**_Now… let's track down that research vessel the Durraint AT5-88 and let's see if we can save those men and help them escape captivity! Yah-yo-boi the course is laid in, our heading is set, our future undetermined and our fate undecided, sounds like fun and a hell of an adventure. Wouldn't you say guys? Captain Carilion ask his crew._**

**_Yeah captain, let's do it! Yah-yo-boi responds. Yea, sounds like fun cap. Gervic says. Hey Carilion… You want a first mate?! Kovilla ask. On behalf of the infiltrator's crew, we would be honored to have you join us special K. Welcome to the infiltrators crew. Bix lay in a course; dame… slip of the tongue guys; I just miss him so dame much. Yah-yo-boi initiate the hyperdrive, we have a promise to keep in the Zonju V star system. Captain Carilion says. _**

"**_As Yah-yo-boi initiate the hyperdrive the infiltrator spacecraft zips away at lightspeed. Two ships. Two destinies. Two destinations. Both will have fantastic journeys and bloody adventures. With wonderful tells to be told in the future… and maybe one day the Force will bring them all together again?!"_**

**_THE END_**

**_If you enjoyed the story visit my youtube channel shon parker and listen to the audio book of Hell's Exile. Starwars: Force Wielder. or Zeitgeist of the undead_**


End file.
